


[铁盾]No One Knows 无人知晓

by Rejo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejo/pseuds/Rejo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have been sleeping together for a while, but they are not in a relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[铁盾]No One Knows 无人知晓

透过敞开的卧室门，Steve能看见起居室沙发靠背上方露出的半个圆圆的硬脑壳儿。此刻潜行装甲正以一个端正的坐姿在沙发上待着，对比起现下房间里的火热场面显得莫名好笑。但Steve正忙着迎合身后人的推送，无暇分心，没空为此嗤笑出声。

像是要确保他不被其他事情所吸引，Tony伸手掰过了他的脸来索吻。Steve努力回应着，一手捧住对方的下颌。指尖是湿润黏腻的触感：他们这回的情交持续得有点久了，——并且还激烈。方才依托着Steve侧脸的枕巾早已沾湿，他浑身汗津津的，在Tony身下顺从地舒展开。Tony不轻不重地掴了他屁股一下，随即又用手掌抓住揉捏。Steve呻吟着，徒劳地弓起了腰，这景象令对方不禁使力忍耐着好延缓高潮。

“别叫那么大声，”Stark轻咬他的下唇，“当心护士小姐听到。”

Steve不觉得他真能在爽到极致的时候管住自己，所以使劲吻上了眼前这人，好让隔壁住着的女邻居得以享受清静夜晚。

幸好有这吻，有Tony的舌头来堵住他的嘴，不然高潮时他肯定得把上下左右的邻居都打扰得尴尬生气。Steve在两分钟后溅湿了包覆着他腿间性器的手，同时伸手往后按住Tony大腿根，确保对方把每一滴都射在自己里面。Tony抽搐一般挺动了几下，又快又重，接着俯身伏在了Steve身上，脸埋进他的肩窝。

“呵……”Tony叹了口气，其中满足的意味让Steve也觉得满足无匹，“我想念这个。”

Steve咧开嘴：“我呢？”

“那还用问。”Tony抬起脖颈，亲吻起他的耳朵。Steve吞咽了下，闭起眼睛沉溺于这亲密。

性不可能永远是性，长期的肉体接触总会带来一些什么，——或让人意识到什么：那些用蛛丝马迹经过拼拼凑凑而暴露出的僭越意图。Steve深知自己不可能永远走运，生命如此短暂，而没人能够预见明天。那么在那之前，在无人知晓的意外或定局未曾发生时，他想要，至少得到那么一点他真正希望拥有的——

停。

这样很好。已经很好了。Tony此刻和他在一起，在他的床上，Tony还说想他（虽然没有确切表示出来），非常好，没有任何地方叫他不满意。就算明天Tony会在整栋楼的人因手机闹铃清醒过来之前就飞走，也已经足够好了。

Steve偶尔会扪心自问“这算什么”，但其实不存在什么被明确定义了的“感情关系”。从他们第一次上床到现在，似乎并没有太大变化。Steve在华盛顿，Tony在纽约，每天还有那么多等待他们处理的事务，相处的机会本就很少了。约会？抱歉，没有那个时间。

况且，约会意味着暴露在众人眼光下，意味着铺天盖地的舆论猜测，——而他们还没有仔细讨论过这个话题。实际上，没有人故意避开不谈，但就是……他们就是没讲到过。也许这是正常的，对于现代人来说？对于像他俩这样的公众人物来说？Steve没多少头绪，不过他决定顺着Tony走。

其实有过一次外出用餐，勉强也算是个约会，可他们从头到尾毫无说得上超越友谊的亲昵动作（Steve想过和Tony牵手的，但因为各种各样的原因他并没那么做），倒是在回到Steve的公寓后才大干了一场，下流肮脏热汗淋漓。大概那次让两人都有些尴尬，他们默契地没再尝试，只不定期在彼此的住处或某个约定好的酒店房间见面。

就这样也很好，Steve想，Tony在只有他俩的室内显得更自在。他会环住Steve的肩膀吻他，靠着Steve的后背看他做晚饭，摸他的大腿，玩他的手指，一点不介意牵手拥抱及任何更超过的亲密行为。当然地，Steve也更自在，他想要和Tony接吻就能接吻，想要和他做爱就能做爱，想要和他仅仅是倚在一起看无聊肥皂剧就能够做到。Steve对这状态挺满意，他暂时不觉得自己有必要期待更多。

何况Tony在私底下可算是个模范式的温柔情人。Steve愿意承认自己为他着迷，要是他确实问起的话（而显然Tony不会），他心甘情愿将控制权交给他。他们的性爱风格非常务实：Steve本就不是聒噪的人，Tony在床上也尤其稳重——喜爱掌控——偶尔Steve会做上位，但大多数时候他还是更偏好由Tony来主导，——没啥别的原因，你要是试过你就知道了（但Steve并不希望再有别人来试）。

歇了好一会，Steve感觉到Tony退了出去，阴茎滑出的触感清晰得叫他毛骨悚然。然后是一根更细却灵活的东西挤了进来，Steve为此发出微弱的低吟。他在床单上弯起右腿，让Tony能更方便地用手指操他。

“你什么时候能再起来？”

“马上，”Steve收缩着后边，陈述起腿间的状况，“现在就可以。”

“那行。”

Tony让他翻过身，然后捏住了他的左腿腿根。Steve配合地把双腿张得更开了些，伸过一只手去握住Tony的阴茎捋了捋，手指被润滑沾得湿漉漉。Tony逸出一声喉底的叹息，任由他的手握住自己的性器对准那处疲软的入口。推送进去的过程中Steve一直盯着那里看，尽管光线昏暗他还是把对方如何占有自己的画面尽收眼底。再次被充满了，内心某个部分的他陷入狂喜。Tony在他里面，——这已是纯粹快乐的缘由。

“这回我想慢点来，”Tony俯低身亲他下巴，一手穿过他的腋下托住他后颈，“好么？还是你只喜欢我又快又狠地干你？”

“那就慢，”Steve揽上对方的肩膀，“你想怎么来就怎么来。”

“别太听话了，宝贝。”Tony缓缓抽出又插入，“这样我会忍不住对你实践我所有的性幻想。”

所以你所有的性幻想里都有我吗？Steve很想这么问，但在几毫秒之后就下定了决心闭嘴。他抱紧Tony，体会着那处被反复缓慢贯穿的绵长快感。Tony上一轮留在体内的精液被抽插的动作带出来了些，把他的臀缝弄得湿哒哒的，想必这轮结束后会更糟乱得不能看。但Steve正想要这样，因而他鼓励地将胯部往下送，还抓了把Tony的屁股。

今晚做得有点狠了，内部被摩擦得麻痹生疼，明早一定会有能令人变得脾气暴躁的酸痛迎接他。可Steve不乐意喊停，这混杂着痛苦和欢愉的性爱叫他甘之如饴。他强壮到足以承接Tony给的痛与乐，甚至——如果Tony愿意的话——他还可以承接Tony的。

他渴望能有在Tony痛苦时拥抱他安慰他的资格，渴望成为能带给Tony快乐的那个人。要是有这样一个机会，他一定会做得很好的，他会全力以赴……

“喔，Steve，love，”Tony皱着眉粗喘，热气吐露在Steve嘴角，“我很快——”

Steve吻住他，因为“不能打扰到护士小姐”。既然Tony已经到了，他也就没再忍，往自己的腹部溅上了一滩仍旧浓厚的白浊。有几滴汗珠从上方滴到颧骨上，另外一滴则不偏不倚砸在了他眼角，Steve眨了几次眼，动动脖子把被头发蹭得发烫的后脑勺挪到旁边。

Tony没立刻撤出去，只是趴伏在他身上，像他一直以来惯做的那样。Steve环住他后背，安心地承受着对方的体重，彼此之间不存毫厘的触感叫他心悦神驰。Tony的反应堆就压在他胸口，那么紧，肯定会留下一环浅红印记。想到这层，Steve挪了挪手臂，把Tony搂得更紧了些。

两颗心脏各自砰砰鼓动着，只隔着薄薄的那么些骨骼血肉皮肤，还有散发幽暗蓝光的机械圆弧。Steve能感到两人的心跳频率有来有往，交替起伏，仿如不停彼此呼应。比起一个人的时候这感觉甚至要鲜明数倍，——忽而一股膨胀的满足冲上头脑，直令他头皮发麻，眼角湿热。像是，像是他和Tony的确是心意相通的。

“你对我太好了。”Tony在此时低声开口，似在感叹，声线慵懒如同来自梦中，“不敢相信我竟然能拥抱到你。”

要是心意相通的感觉是真实的，那么他是不是可以大胆冒个险呢？

“如果真的有人跟我问到你，我和你，”Steve说着，接近喃喃自语，因为连他自己也害怕即将出口的话会是个不愉快的诱因，“也许我会想要告诉他们的。”

Tony从他身上抬起了头。有些逆光，Steve不太能辨清对方的眼神究竟如何，但看着倒不像是在生气。Tony盯着他看了几秒，然后俯首轻轻吻住他。

“那就让他们知道，”他将许可的句子吹进Steve唇间，“我们在一起。”

此刻Steve毫无办法，除了喜悦地回吻之外，他不知道还能做何其他。

 

END


End file.
